


He's Met a Terrible Fate

by nicetomeetmew



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Big Brother Warriors, Blood and Injury, Brotherly Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry about this, Legend is Legend, Minor Character Death, Possession, Tags to be added, Time is Dad, Wind does not have a good time, also I didn't pick the title please don't hate me, not beta read we die like possessed heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetomeetmew/pseuds/nicetomeetmew
Summary: There were few places Time didn't want to see again as much as the land the heroes find themselves in. He know's all to well what darkness lurks there. Unfortunatly, Wind doesn't.Or:- The boys end up in Termina and Wind hears a beckoning call from a mysterious yet oddly familiar object...--ON HIATUS (but will continue as soon as possible)--
Relationships: Time & Wind (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 81





	He's Met a Terrible Fate

**Author's Note:**

> So... more angst. I'm sorry I have no self-control.
> 
> This idea has been in my head for ages and I did start writing it but I got caught up with other fics and art and I kind of forgot about it. And then today, while trying to fight my Soldier, Poet, King block (nervous laughter), I was suddenly inspired and here we are. This was never meant to be multichapter but I got very carried away. Anywho: I hope you enjoy!
> 
> TW: there's not much in this chapter, however there is an implied character death (and he is indeed dead). Stay safe lads <3
> 
> Oh and one other thing - I wasn't sure about the tags for this one so if you think there's something I should add please let me know!

There were plenty of things Time wished he could forget from when he was a child. But the horribly familiar town he now found himself entering alongside his companions was definitely near the top of the list.

The first thing he noticed was that it had not changed a bit. He felt a frown tugging at his lips. It had been years, decades even, since he had last set foot in this cursed place and, yet the paths, the buildings, the people... they all looked the same. 

He would never, nor did he want to, understand the intricacies of time travel.

"So..." Legend started, gazing around the bustling town, one eyebrow arched. "Who's Hyrule is this?"

As the other heroes denied it being their homeland, Time let out a weary sigh. There was no avoiding it.

"This isn't Hyrule," he informed the. Eight surprised faced turned to him, eyes questioning. Closing his eye, Time drew in a deep breath. "This Clocktown... in Termina."

"Termina?" Wind asked curiously. The eldest hero returned his gaze to the others with a nod.

"I haven't been here for a long, long time but..." he looked around again, brow furrowing. "Nothing's changed."

"You don't sound particularly happy to be back," Sky pointed out. Time felt his shoulders stiffen briefly before he shrugged.

"I'm just wondering why we ended up here of all places." He took a step forward, gesturing for the others to follow. "We might as well have look around."

* * *

Wind liked Clocktown. He liked it a lot. As the group followed Time's lead through the stone streets, he admired the colourfully patterned walls, the people happily going about their days, all with cheerful smiles. He'd never seen people so happy before, he couldn't help but smile brightly too. The heroes walked in a loose group, occasionally splitting off to speak with the townspeople. Wind practically skipped ahead, filled with the joy of the people around them.

His smile faltered as he caught up with Time, who strode ahead of them, a blank mask on his face. Wind rushed to his side.

"Time? Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. The older hero blinked in surprise, looking at down him. A small smile spread across his face.

"Don't worry about me, young one," he reassured. "I'm just reliving the memories of this place."

Wind grinned, looking around the bright square. "It's nice here. Everyone looks so happy!"

Time's face fell as he followed the younger's gaze around the town. "Yes... they do, don't they?"

He shook his head roughly, turning to Wind. "We should gather everyone up and leave. I don't think we're going to learn anything here."

Wind pouted. "But..." He trailed off as he noticed the hard look set on Time's face. Trying to talk him out of something while he had that face was pointless and Wind knew it. "Okay..."

* * *

Wind sighed loudly as the group departed Clocktown without any new information. Warriors quirked an eyebrow, falling into step with him.

"Something got you down, Sailor?"

Wind crossed his arms with a huff. "Did we really have to leave right now? We're almost never in towns, especially not one that nice."

He turned as Legend scoffed behind him. "Please. No one is that happy. There's something up with that place. And I'll bet it's nothing good."

Four hummed in agreement from beside the veteran. "It was pretty strange. Some of the people we spoke to, the smiled so much it was like they were wearing a mask or something."

"They have plenty of reason to be that happy." Time said suddenly from the front of the group. All eyes turned to him as he let out a heavy sigh. "Everything is right with the world for them. Why shouldn't they be filled with joy?"

He sighed again, running a hand through his hair. "But enough about that. It will be dark soon; we should find somewhere to stop for the night."

"If we were still in the town, we could've stayed there," Wind muttered under his breath, but clearly not quiet enough. Wind shrinked back as Time whipped around, a dangerous glint in his eye. Legend stepped forward with a laugh.

"Give him a break old man," he said teasingly, reaching out to ruffle the youngest hero's hair. "He just wants a bed to snuggle up all nice and cosy and have a nice, precious night's sleep."

Wind dodged out his way with an indignant yell as the other heroes laughed.

"Don't talk about me like I'm a child!"

"You _are_ a child," Warriors pointed out with a small smirk, patting him on the head. Wind pulled away, anger building up inside him.

"I am _not_!"

"That's enough." Time's voice cut clear through the laughter and Wind's shouts, silencing everyone instantly. His burned intensely as he glared at them all. "We need to find someone to stop. Let's save the tomfoolery for then, alright?"

"Sir, yes sir," Legend mumbled.

* * *

Wind watched the fire crackle away merrily, the dance firelight casting joyful shadows around the camp.

The heroes had settled in nice little spot on the edge of a dense, dark forest. Filled with yet another delicious meal courtesy of Wild, they had taken to lounging around, talking, sharing stories, laughing. But Wind sat alone, staring into the amber flames, a frown on his face. He raised his eyes slightly to find Time contently talking with Twilight, an easy smile on his face. But Wind couldn't shake the image of how he had been earlier. Sure, he was often quite stoic and all, but this time it seemed different. He couldn't put his finger on it but... something about Clocktown had clearly gotten to the elder hero.

Wind started as a hand suddenly came down on his shoulder. Glancing up he, he found the captain staring down at him with curiosity in his eyes.

"Not going to sit with us, Sailor?" he asked, gesturing towards the others.

Wind stiffened, remembering Warriors' and Legend's teasing. He shrugged his hand off and turned away pointedly.

"No."

Warriors stared down at him in surprise. "What's wrong?"

The sailor shifted further way, not answering.

Silence fell until eventually, Warriors walked away, telling him to join them when he felt ready.

_Which I won't_ , he thought to himself stubbornly. He pulled his knees up to his chest and continued to watch the glimmering sparks rise into the night sky. The laughter of the others drifted over to him, but his pride kept him firmly in place.

_I'm not a child_ , he said to himself, over and over again _. I'm not a child. I'm not a child. I'm not a-_

**_Young... hero..._ **

Wind jumped as a second voice joined his thoughts. He looked around, but none of the others were even paying attention to him. Nervously, he tried to settle back, ruling it as his imagination when...

**_Young hero..._ **

A sudden breeze whipped through the camp. The fire flickered violently as Wind felt a vicious chill travel down his spine. The voice, a chillingly soft voice drifted around him.

**_Young hero... come find me..._ **

Dread prickled at the back of his neck as he wildly looked around. But all seemed well. No one else had seemed to sense anything amiss; they all carried on their happy conversations, oblivious.

**_Do not worry about them young hero..._ **

"Who are you?" Wind whispered, curling into himself as shivers began to wrack his body, despite the fire still raging before him.

I ** _am a friend... I wish to help you..._**

"Help me?"

**_Yes... I can grant you your greatest wish... I can make your fellow heroes stop seeing you as a child... I can make them see you for who you truly are..._ **

****

"Who I... truly am?" Wind breathed. Another breeze drifted through but this one was warm. It wrapped itself around him and Wind found himself turning to look into the forest. The trees danced, their branches beckoning him to enter.

**_Come and find me young hero... and you will receive great power..._ **

"Great... power..." Wind echoed, rising slowly to his feet. His hand moved, finding the hilt of his sword. He seamlessly strapped it to his back and started walking when another voice broke through.

"Wind? Where are you going?"

He turned to find Hyrule watching him with a mix of curiosity and concern. Without missing a beat, Wind grinned.

"I'm just need the toilet," he said smoothly. Hyrule hesitated slightly, before smiling back with a nod. Satisfied, Wind hurried away, running into the welcoming shadows of the forest.

**_Yes, young hero... come find me..._ **

* * *

Wind stumbled through the trees, oblivious of the branches that tore through his tunic. He held his sword firmly in his hand as he blindly picked his way through the long grass that brushed at his elbows.

**_You are close... young hero... so close..._ **

The embracing breeze blew stronger around him, pulling him to the left. He let it guide him, tuning out everything except for the soft voice and the guiding hand of the breeze.

**_You have almost found me... young hero..._ **

With every step, the voice grew louder and firmer, the softness gradually beginning to fade away. Wind felt a wide grin spreading across his face. _Close... I'm so close..._ An excited thrill filled his chest, mingling with the beckoning voice. He was so very close.

**_Stop!_ **

Wind halted immediately, his grip tightening around the hilt of his sword.

**_Be cautious... I'm afraid I am... not alone._ **

The breeze gently pushed him up against a large tree. Wind carefully peered around it, eyes alighting on a small campfire. And right next to it, a man sat. He was polished something in his hands, happily humming away to himself. Next to him was an enormous bag, so large Wind couldn't fathom how the man even lifted it. As he continued to stare it at, he knew. He knew even before the voice told him.

**_Young hero... I am there... You must find me..._ **

The voice spoke clearer and louder than ever before and Wind had no doubt.

"Must... find..." Wind mumbled to himself. Without another word, he shifted silently around the tree, using the shadows as his cover as he carefully edged his way along the edge of the camp. He crept closer, the back of the humming man now in full view and next to him...

Wind's breath caught in his throat as he saw it. The man's bag was adorned with masks, of all different shaped and sizes. And peeking out of the top, glistening in the firelight was...

**_Well done young hero... you have found me... now come and take me... and you will get what you seek..._ **

Something flickered in Wind's memory as he gazed at the colourful mask. It seemed so familiar. Where had he seen it before?

**_Young hero... you must... HURRY._ **

Wind flinched as the voice hardened. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he slowly slipped out of the shadows. Eyes fixed firmly on his target, he stepped forward. His gaze flicked to the man, who continued his merry humming. Stealing himself, Wind took another step, and then another. And another. And another.

**_So close... so close... SO CLOSE..._ **

Another. Another. Another. He reached out. He was so close...

"Who's there?!"

Wind froze as the man suddenly whirled round, his face rapidly switching from suspicion to fury. Wind stood rooted to the spot, fingertips barely brushing the mask. His heart pounded wildly as the man rose to his feet, watching the young hero with mixed anger and fear.

"Do not touch that," the man said, taking a threating step forward.

**_Young hero... take it... NOW!_ **

Without another thought Wind darted forward, wrenching the mask from bag, hurriedly jumping out the way as the man lunged for him.

**_Yes... finally..._ **

Clutching the mask tightly in one hand and his sword in the other, Wind span around and ran.

"NO!" the man yelled desperately. "You CANNOT take that!"

**_Young hero..._ **

Wind skidded to a halt, ducking behind a tree as the voice... the mask spoke again, voice loud, clear and hard. He stared down at it, the orange eyes almost glowing back at him.

**_Young hero... power is in sight... there is only one thing left to do..._ **

In the back of his mind he was dimly aware of the sounds the man running after him, looking for him, but he pushed it away.

"What do I do?" he whispered.

**_Put the mask on young hero... put it on find power like you could never imagine... your fellow heroes will never look down on you again..._ **

Wind stroked the painted wood longingly. The breeze wrapped tightly around him, cutting him off from everything except the voice.

**_Put it on young hero... let me lend you my power..._ **

"Where are you?!" the man shrieked, his voice breaking through the breeze. Wind hesitated.

**_There is no time. Put. The. Mask. On._ **

Hands shaking slightly, Wind clutched the mask in both hands, his knuckled turning white. Breath trembling, he slowly lifted the mask, closer and closer to his face.

**Yes... Yes.... YES. ACCEPT MY POWER.**

"NO DON'T!"

The frantic crying of the man was the last thing Wind heard as he donned the mask, darkness swallowing him.

* * *

Wind stood in hazy darkness, strange mist swirling around him. He shivered as it crept up his arms, twisting around him like a chilling embrace.

" ** _Young hero..._** "

Wind started, whipping round to find a huge, faceless shadow looming over him. It's spectral, inky black arms reached out for him and the boy instinctively backed away, fear pooling inside him.

" ** _Do not fear me young hero..._** " the shadow said, it's voice the same as the one that had guided Wind to the mask. " ** _You have done well to get here..._** " Wind froze as a tendril of black smoke from the shadow reached forward, grasping his arm. He stood, petrified as the shadow crept closer.

" ** _You have given me a great gift... my power is yours now..._** "

" ** _Y-your power?_** " Wind stuttered, unable to tear his eyes away from tear the figure.

" ** _I have great power... and now... it is yours..._** "

"M-mine?"

" ** _Did I not promise you? With this power you will outshine even the strongest of Hyrule's heroes..._** "

The figure held out one of it's spectral hands and Wind found himself helplessly reaching for it.

" ** _Accept my power... free it into the world... show everyone how strong you are..._** "

"How... strong... I..." Wind's voice trailed off as his hand closed around the shadow's.

" ** _Yes..._** " A harsh laugh filled Wind's ears as he realised to his horror that the tendrils from the shadow were slowly creeping up his arm. He frantically tried to pull away the shadow drew closer and closer.

" ** _Hero of the Wind... I am Majora. And you... are mine_**."

Darkness grabbed hold of him and unable to do anything else, Wind _screamed_.

* * *

In the shadows of the forest, the man dressed in purple watched in horror as the young boy dropped to his knees, hand grasping the mask that was now firmly on his face. He could just barely make out the sound of the child mumbling to himself, a clear note of fear in his voice.

Slowly, cautiously, the man made his way towards the boy when suddenly...

The man fell backwards in shock as the boy suddenly leaned back and screamed towards the sky. A scream filled with pain, fear and so much emotion... the man's heart sunk for the boy.

_Oh child... what have you done to yourself?_ he thought sorrowfully.

As though hearing his thoughts, the boy on the ground suddenly shifted, slowly, unsteadily pulling himself to his feet.

" ** _...Power..._** " he whispered. Fright took hold of the man and the boy suddenly whirled around, the unsettling stare of the mask boring right into his soul. The two stared silently at each other before the boy, out of nowhere, laughed. An unsettling giggle filled the forest, sending spikes of fear through the man. The boy, still laughing, reached down, plucking his discarded sword from the grass, twirling it in his hand, the moonlight glinting of the shining blade. He took a slow step towards the man who scrambled backwards, his hands tearing at the grass.

" ** _You..._** " the boy said, his youthful voice laced with a tone that a child should not have. " ** _You kept me trapped..._** ”

"I... I had to..." the man stammered. But all sense had left him. The boy giggled again, drawing closed, his blade pointing directly at him. The man froze as his back pressed up against a tree. There was nowhere to run. He stared in horror at the boy above him.

" ** _I am the strongest hero..._** " he laughed, raising his sword high in the air. " ** _And you... are nothing._** "

His sword slashed down, aim true. A sickening slicing sound filled the forest, almost drowned out by the man's desperate yell.

* * *

Time sat, listening happily as Twilight eagerly told him and Four a story from his home village. The fire flickered joyfully and the sounds of the other heroes’ conversations floated around him. He felt so at peace, he could almost forget that they were even in this dreaded land. That was until he noticed Hyrule nervously glancing at the forest. Excusing himself, he pulled himself to his feet and sat by the traveller. Hyrule was so preoccupied, he didn't even notice.

"Traveller?"

Hyrule almost leaped a foot into the air at the sound of his voice. Time chuckled as he watched the younger hero sigh in relief.

"Sorry, you startled me," Hyrule said with a self-conscious laugh. He settled back down into his spot, offering him a small smile before her turned back to the forest, fiddling with the edge of his tunic.

"Is everything alright?" Time ask, trying to get him to look him in the eye. Hyrule didn't turn his gaze away from the trees.

"Wind's been gone for a while," he whispered. Time's ears pricked up the words.

"Gone? When did he-" He quickly glanced around and sure enough, the fallen log that Wind had been occupying was vacant. He turned back to Hyrule, filled with a sudden feeling of dread.

"What happened? Where did he go?"

Hyrule turned to him, something flickering in his eyes as he heard the urgency in the other's voice. "He said he needed to go relieve himself but..." He chewed his lip nervously. "He's been gone too long."

Time turned away, gears turning in his mind. Wind was a hero like the rest of them and he was hardly incompetent but...

"Did he take his sword?" he asked suddenly, a tiny bit of relief taking over as Hyrule nodded. If he had his sword then it was less likely that was in danger but if he'd been gone for so long, then...

"Should we go look for him?" Hyrule asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"I-" Time started only to be cut off by a terrible sound. Eight heads shot up as a loud scream suddenly punctured the night air. A scream that sounded awfully, horribly familiar.

An icy hand grasped at Time's heart as all the heroes came to the same realisation.

Wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Wind :(
> 
> I hope you're enjoy so far hehe. Comments/contructive criticsm are always appreciated! <3


End file.
